A Rare and Wonderful Thing
by HorrorZombabe
Summary: Addien has always felt inadequate. Disowned by her family after showing her first signs of magical talent, being an outcast in the circle, and being pushed aside on the journey to stop the Blight. Can she become the leader the Wardens desperately need? Multi-origin - Addien Amell and Fallyn Surana. Amell/Alistair
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonAge or any characters copyrighted to Bioware. Addien and Fallyn are mine, but their origins are not.

A/N: I was inspired for this from a writing prompt on the kinkmeme. I've been mulling it over for a while and will be bouncing back and forth between this work and my other Blightfic "A Pound of Flesh". The two works are pretty much going to be polar opposites - this one being the fairly happy romance, and the other a darkfic. Please read and review! I'll try to keep the updates regular.

A Rare and Wonderful Thing

Chapter One: On the Road to Redcliffe

Addien felt completely alone, even with the current crowd at camp. Fallyn, her fellow Circle mage and Grey Warden, always seemed to draw everyone to her naturally. Addien had to admit the small elven woman was charismatic and beautiful, traits Fallyn always used to her advantage, making Addien feel inadequate. Fallyn was slender, with an elegant beauty, high cheeks, long blonde hair that flowed gorgeously though they had spent weeks without a bath, sparkling green eyes; Addien was plain by comparison with dark hair braided simply to her head, matching brown eyes, and a bone structure that only could be described as "strong". She had wide shoulders and hips, a small area of chub lining her tummy, just barely hidden by her modest robes. Addien was also terribly shy, which did not help matters with their companions.

Addien let out a sigh as she sat across from Fallyn at the campfire. The nights had gotten unbearably cold and she was missing the Circle Tower's warm halls and beds. Addien held her hands out before her to warm her fingers as she watched Fallyn laugh with their newest addition, Zevran. It was only by Addien's insistence that he was added to the group, Fallyn and Alistair both insisting he be put to death. Though Fallyn had been cold to him at first, he was quickly finding the elven mage to be warmer to him every day, a fact that Addien was most displeased with. She regretted not being more social.

She tore her eyes away as Fallyn and Zevran shared a passionate kiss across from her. Addien's cheeks flushed as she stared at the ground. She absently watched as the assassin followed her fellow warden to her tent and tried best to ignore the sounds that came from the pair.

"Nice night," a warm voice said as he sat beside Addien.

"Hm?" she looked up at Alistair, who was digging through his pack beside her.

"I mean if you like freezing nights in the middle of nowhere, taking a break from fighting for your life, only to be unable to sleep due to the nearly inhuman sounds coming from the tent next to yours," he said with a grin as he began pulling bread and cheese from his pack. He held out a hand and offered some to Addien, who took it with quiet words of thanks.

"It could be worse," she said as she popped a small piece of hard bread into her mouth.

"I suppose," Alistair replied, his voice low.

A few moments of silence passed before Alistair sighed. He scratched the back of his head and inhaled deeply, only to shake his head. Addien watched him carefully. "Something on your mind?" she asked after several moments.

"I need to say something, but I'm not sure how," he said finally.

"You should probably speak to Fallyn about it then. You're closer with her," Addien suggested. A few moments later, quietly adding, "Unless it's about me," she began, "I mean, if I smell bad, or I'm not doing something right. I know I'm having trouble keeping up with everyone else, and I'm sorry. I'm not used to all the walking or the cold or-"

"Addy! It's fine, you're doing fine," Alistair interrupted with a slight chuckle. "And I'm not really that close with Fallyn." He paused for a few moments before adding, "Well, not as close as I'd hoped. But I guess I always kind of knew she was playing with me."

"Alistair?"

"Its nothing, I guess," he said as he moved to stand.

"You came to speak, though you've said much of nothing," Addien spoke with a slight tone of accusation.

Alistair slumped back into his seat. "I just don't know what to do," he started. "I mean, we've addressed the treaties and now we're heading to Redcliffe to see the Arl and I'm just worried."

"So you said this Arl Eamon raised you?"

"Did I say that?" Alistair said with a grin, "I meant the dogs raised me. Giant, slobbering dogs from the Anderfels. A whole pack of them, in fact!"

Addien looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "_Really?_" she started, "That must have been tough for them."

Alistair's grin grew wider. "Well, they were flying dogs, you see. Surprisingly strict parents, too. And devout Andrastians to boot!"

"_Uh huh. _Raised by flying, devout dogs, I see. This explains a lot," Addien said, a slight curve pulling at her lips.

"Hey!" Alistair accused, mocking offense. "I suppose I may have dreamed all of that. Funny the dreams you'll have when you sleep on the cold, hard ground, isn't it?" He chuckled. "Are _you_ having strange dreams?"

Addien allowed herself to smile fully. "Only ones where we're making mad love in my tent." She quickly gasped and covered her mouth as she turned as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe she actually said that.

"Well, that explains the screaming, then!" Alistair countered. "'No! Don't come any closer!'" He mocked in falsetto, "'Please no! Ahhhh!'" Addien playfully shoved his arm, giggling. "I.. Uh, I completely lost my train of thought. Oh there it is," he paused. "Let's see, how do I explain this? I'm a bastard! And before you make any smart comments, I mean the _fatherless_ kind. My mother was a serving girl at Redcliffe castle who died when I was very young. Arl Eamon wasn't my father, but he took me in anyhow. Put a roof over my head. He was good to me. And he didn't have to be. I respect the man and I don't blame him anymore for sending me off to the Chantry once I was old enough."

"What's got you so open with me all of a sudden?" Addien asked suddenly. "I mean, we've barely talked before."

"Well, you've barely talked. To anyone really. You sit off in your own little world and it's got me a little worried," he said before quickly adding, "I mean, we're Wardens. We need to work together. And we can't exactly work together if we don't know eachother. Besides, you seem to be the most level-headed out of our group."

"Well, I supposed you're right there!" Addien said with mock confidence. "The Arl wasn't your father? So you know who is?"

Alistair sighed. "I know who I was _told_ was my father. He died even before my mother did, anyhow. It isn't important. Arl Eamon eventually married a young woman from Orlais, which caused all sorts of problems between him and the King because it was so soon after the war. _But_ he loved her. Anyhow, the new Arlessa resented the rumors which pegged me as his bastard. They weren't true, but of course they existed. The arl didn't care, but she did. So off I was packed to the nearest monastery at age ten. Just as well, the Arlessa made sure the castle wasn't a home to me by that point. She despised me."

Addien's face softened. "If its any consolation, I kind of know how you feel."

"How so?"

"It wasn't easy for my parents once they found out about my. . . ability. During the time they waited for the templar escorts to the Circle, they had me locked in a room. My sister hissed at me through the door. For nearly a week, the door remained locked and after a day I was terrified they had forgotten about me. I was only eight at the time and it felt like I was alone for an eternity. When I left, they didn't even say goodbye. I wrote them, but they never replied, save for one letter telling me I no longer belonged to their family. Feeling unwanted is the worst feeling."

"Oh Addy, I'm sorry," he said softly as he twisted his hands in his lap. "What an awful thing to do to a child."

"I could say the same of the Arlessa," she replied, looking up at him.

"Maybe. She felt threatened by my presence, I can see that now. I can't say I blame her. She wondered if the rumors were true herself, I bet. But what your family did to you. . . there is no excuse," he patted her hand lightly with his larger one.

"I don't remember them too much anymore," Addien admitted. "I had a ring of my grandmother's that I took with me when I came to the Circle. It was a simple silver band with two small emeralds and I thought it was the most beautiful thing. I was once very close with my grandmother. I later found out she was a mage as well, and she hid from the Circle. She died shortly before my talents emerged. I kept the ring well hidden so the templars couldn't find it. Sadly, when Fallyn and I left, it was rushed and I wasn't able to retrieve it."

"Didn't you look for it while we were at the Tower?"

Addien shook her head. "We had more important things to take care of. I felt selfish for wanting to chase after it with all the chaos. I'm sure someone has found it by now and has claimed it for their own."

"If we go back, we'll find it," Alistair said with a smile. Addien shook her head again. "I remember I had an amulet," Alistair said, looking at the campfire. He tossed another log onto the flames before he continued. "It had Andraste's holy symbol on it. The only thing I had of my mother's. I was so furious at being sent away, I tore it off and threw it at the wall and it shattered. Stupid, stupid thing to do. At least you have a chance to get your heirloom back, mine's gone forever." This time, Addien grabbed Alistair's hand and squeezed it lightly. He gave her a warm smile, to which she blushed furiously and tore her hand away. "The Arl came by the monastery a few times to see how I was," he continued, "But I was stubborn. I hated it there and blamed him for everything. And eventually, he just stopped coming."

"Are you sure he isn't your father?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure," Alistair said reluctantly. "At any rate, I don't look anything like him. You'll see for yourself. Not that it stopped the rumors any. All I know is that the Arl is a good man and well loved by the people. He also was King Cailan's uncle. So he has a personal motivation to see Loghain pay for what he did. Anyway, that's really all there is to the story."

"It must be tearing you up that we haven't made it to Redcliffe, then, knowing the Arl is sick," Addien suggested.

"_Yes,_ thanks for reminding me," he sighed. Noting the hurt look on her face, he continued, "I know it's not for lack of trying, but our fearless leader thought it was wiser to collect our support before approaching Redcliffe."

"I still think we should have split up," Addien said quietly. "But no one really ever listens to me."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Alistair said with a grin.

"You're horrible!" Addien laughed.

"I'm sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention!" Alistair chuckled.

Addien shoved him and he poked her lightly in the ribs. She squealed and snorted as Alistair burst out laughing.

Fallyn and Zevran emerged from Fallyn's tent, lips locked. "Excuse me while I begin projectile vomiting," Alistair whispered to Addien with a face. Addien giggled.

"What was that, Alistair? We were not listening," Fallyn said with a smile as she turned to the affections of the assassin once more. The two elves retired to their own tents as Alistair and Addien sat in silence.

"Are you on watch tonight?" she asked after a few moments of staring into the fire.

"Yes, I'm on first watch. Fallyn is taking second; Sten, third," he replied in dismay.

"Do you mind if I stay up with you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Not at all! I'll be glad for the company," Alistair assured.

"I feel so useless all of the time," Addien admitted. "I'm no good in battle. I don't have enough skill to be left on watch alone," she sighed.

"You're not useless! You're an amazing healer. Just as good as Wynne, if not better," he said, speaking a little lower, "But don't tell her I said that!" Addien giggled. "You're quiet, but thoughtful. You have great ideas, but Fallyn is too headstrong to hear them out. And you're the only one of us that can make a decent meal."

Addien snorted. "Following your lamb and pea stew, I looked like a culinary goddess!"

"Hey! It was supposed to be grey!" Alistair said with a laugh. "Anyways, I'm thankful that at least you know your way around a kitchen. Or campfire, as it may be."

"Obviously," she said solemly, squeezing the bit of chub around her midsection.

"Oh come on, don't be hard on yourself! I'm trying to give you a compliment!" Alistair insisted.

"You'd think that with all this walking and the constant battles and lack of variety in foods, some of this would have gone away," she mused.

"Don't think like that! At least its insulation from the cold," Alistair chuckled but was cut short from a shove from the mage beside him. "Besides," he said in a lower voice, "I think women look a little better with some curves."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Addien sighed.

"And so what if I am? Maybe I just want my traveling companion to be happy. Or maybe it's the truth and I truly do like a little more meat on the bone, as they say."

"That's unlikely."

"Unlikely? Not impossible!" He chirped.

Addien stood. "Improbable, especially coming from someone like you."

"What do you mean?" Alistair said, voice sounding hurt.

"Goodnight, Alistair," she said grimly before heading to her tent.

"Goodnight," he replied sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. Fallyn and Addien are partially my characters and partially Bioware's. I make no profit from this work.

A/N: This chapter was. . . very emotional to write. So many feels! Please please review!

Chapter Two: Separate Ways

The group continued on their way from Orzamaar toward Redcliffe through the Frostback Mountains. It was late afternoon when they passed through Sulcher's Pass. Spotting a man camped in the pass, Fallyn decided to stop and trade with the fellow.

"Er. . . you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit nervous. Not many people traveling in this part of Ferelden," he began. He sighed. "Of course that's part of my problem, isn't it? Mule got spooked by a wisp and ran off into the woods. Now what do I do?"

Fallyn sneered at the man. "Are you asking me to find your mule?" she asked, irritated.

"Oh, no no no!" The man insisted, "I sent the elf to do that I wouldn't dream of asking a stranger to do it. Allow me to introduce myself, Felix de Grosbois, merchant and entrepreneur, at your service."

"I am Fallyn," the elven mage said harshly, "Pleased to meet you." Her words were almost a hiss.

Felix looked around nervously, eying the group of travelers. "I don't normally take this route, but with the war I was hoping for a bit of luck and good weather in the mountains." He laughed, nearly a choke, attempting to shake off the tension. "Sadly I've had neither. This trip has been on miserable disaster after another. I don't suppose you'd consider. . . helping a fellow out?"

"Help a fellow out. . .how?" Fallyn asked curiously.

"Of all the things that went wrong, the worst is this artifact I bought in Jader," he started, "Its a 'control rod,' I'm told. For a golem. No point in me keeping it, however, as I'll never get to use it. . . but maybe you could?"

"A golem? Well, that could be quite useful. Very well, hand it over!" Fallyn demanded.

Intimidated, Felix handed her the artifact. "You'll find the golem in a village called Honnleath, in the Hinterlands. Here, I'll mark it on your map." He took Fallyn's map, hands shaking, and marked the location. He handed it back to her with a tense smile. "I've heard it might be dangerous there with all the darkspawn about," he hesitated before adding, "But I'll wager that's not an issue for someone like you. Just hold up the rod and say 'dulef gar,' that will wake the golem up. Or so I'm told. I hope it works."

"I hope so, too. A golem will be quite an asset to add to our group, will it not?" Fallyn asked, turning to the group of misfits with a slightly wicked smile.

"Best of luck to you then!" Felix said with relief, "Now, I guess it's up to me to find that mule myself. . ." he said as he walked away.

"So, we're not heading to Redcliffe?" Alistair asked with disappointment souring his voice.

"Oh, come on! We need all the help we can get!" The elven warden insisted.

"Don't you think it's curious that this man just hands over an artifact that controls a stone beast? Perhaps we should use more caution," Morrigan suggested.

"A golem can take down an army of men! Just imagine what it can do to the darkspawn!" Fallyn said excitedly.

"An excellent point," Leliana agreed.

"But the Arl-"

"What is one man compared to a stone warrior?" Fallyn interrupted.

"What if we split up?" Addien suggested quietly.

The elven warden closed her eyes, squeezing the bridge of her nose, and shook her head. "We're better as a team."

"You leave half of us behind in camp for most of our tasks!" Addien countered.

"We're staying together!" Fallyn snapped.

Addien took a deep breath as Fallyn and Zevran took a look at the map. She lifted her chin and picked up her pack. "The hell we are!" Addien said defiantly. Fallyn glared at her, pausing a moment before stomping over. Addien suddenly found her boots very interesting as she mentally cringed.

"We're going to Redcliffe," Alistair stated as he took a step next to Addien. "We need the Arl's help. We cannot put it off any longer. If you wish to chase after a golem that may or may not work, go right ahead. But we will not follow."

Fallyn glared at the two before turning to the rest of the group- Zevran just smiled and shrugged; Leliana did not make eye contact with the elven woman. Sten paused a moment before stepping forward. "This is a fool's errand," he said boldly before standing beside Alistair. "The stone warrior does not end the Blight."

Fallyn turned to Wynne, who sighed deeply. "If anything were to happen, you will need a healer. I will continue to Honnleath, but I agree that it may be a waste of resources. We do not know what we may find there."

"Oghren?" Fallyn questioned as she turned to the dwarf.

"I'll be off with you, Warden. I know my stone."

"Morrigan?"

"The stone warrior has interested me."

"I'll journey to Redcliffe," Leliana said finally.

"Fine," Fallyn spat. "Let's be off then."

The group heading to Redcliffe continued through the pass in silence. They made camp near a stream shortly after nightfall and the evening tasks were split among the companions. Addien was adding herbs found along their journey to the pot of stew bubbling on the campfire when Alistair sat with a sigh beside the fire, armor making a hard clatter as he sad. Several tense moments passed before either of them spoke.

"Thanks," they both said in unison. Addien blushed and stared into the pot.

"I mean it, Addy," Alistair said softly, "Thank you. I'm really worried about the Arl."

"Thank you for supporting me," she said softly. "I can't believe I stood up to Fallyn like that."

"The look on her face!" Alistair said with a laugh.

"She does whatever she wants," Addien started. "It's always made more sense to split the group. By the time they reach Honnleath, we will have already reached Redcliffe to make arrangements for our acquired armies. Hopefully they will have found the golem in working order. I have a feeling that man was not telling us everything."

"I felt that, too," Alistair stated.

"Will you hand me your dish?" Addien asked.

"Done already?" Alistair said as he unhooked a metal mug from his pack. Addien ladled the stew into his dish and handed it to him with both hands. "Smells good," Alistair said as he reached for it.

"Would you mind gathering the others?" Addien asked as she ladled into her own dish.

"Of course," Alistair said as he stood up. Within a few minutes, the small group was gathered around the campfire enjoying Addien's rabbit and rice stew, rabbit graciously provided by Addien's mabari, Charlie. Charlie barked happily before enjoying the spare bits of rabbit tossed to him.

"How are we splitting watch for the night?" Alistair inquired as he ladled more stew into his mug.

"I will take third watch," Leliana offered, "I enjoy watching the sun rise."

"Second watch," Sten claimed.

Addien nearly dropped the empty pot in surprise when Alistair added, "I will take first with Addien."

"Me? On watch?" She didn't know whether to be happy or terrified.

"Yes. It's about time. Mwahaha! Now you have to stay up and pull your weight like the rest of us!" Alistair said with a laugh.

"I . . . uh, ok."

Leliana and Sten retired to their own tents as the two wardens sat at the campfire. Alistair sat in a linen tunic and plain breeches as he cleaned and polished his armor; Addien sat twisting, weaving, and braiding several lengths of leather cord that she had laying in her lap.

"What are you making?" Alistair asked finally, breaking the silence.

"I'm trying to repair the satchel I keep my healing poultices and herbs in. One of the cords ripped in the last battle and the bottom dropped out," Addien sighed. "So I took the whole thing apart and started over."

"You mean you _made_ that?" He asked, thinking back to the satchel with the symbol of the Chantry finely woven into the design with the leatherwork.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Impressive," he stated. "So you wouldn't mind helping me mend some things, since you're so good at it?" He said with a cheesy smile, wiping the last of his armor with a dry cloth.

"Perhaps. But what can you do for me in exchange?"

"Aww, so just being a charming companion isn't enough?" he said with a fake pout. Addien shook her head with a smile. "How about this," he said after a few moments, "I can help you learn basic battle skills. If you want, that is."

"_Really_?" Addien asked as her eyes lit up.

"Is it really something that interests you?"

"Yes! I want to stop feeling so useless," she said quietly.

"You're not useless, Addien," Alistair insisted.

"Yes, I am. The only reason I was even recruited was because. . . because. . ." she sighed.

"How _were_ you recruited?"

"I. . . Fallyn and I were friends with a mage apprentice named Jowan at the circle. It was right after my Harrowing. Jowan had heard. . . he was going to be made tranquil. He asked us to help him escape the tower. Fallyn was in love with him. . . so she agreed. He was my best friend and I couldn't bear to see him become disconnected to the Fade. So we helped him destroy his phylactery. That's when Fallyn found out he was running away with a chantry initiate named Lily. She was livid and turned us over to the First Enchanter and the Templars. Jowan was sentenced to death. Lily was to be taken to Aonar. Jowan used blood magic to escape. . ."

"You didn't know he was a blood mage?"

Addien shook her head. "I was terrified. In seconds, he had the group of templars and the First Enchanter crippled to the floor, on the brink of death. Lily refused to leave with him, scared of his blood magic. Jowan ran. Duncan was at the circle tower to take a group of mages to Ostagar to fight the war. He asked to take Fallyn and I into the ranks of the Wardens. He had said, 'It is a rare person who risks all for a friend in need.'" She sighed. "Fallyn went with Duncan gladly. I. . . would have stayed and faced the consequences of my actions. I was to be put to death. . ."

"Why? How could you have faced that if there was a way out?" Alistair asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"I felt worthless," she said sadly. "Mages have no rights. They cannot have families- most never even leave the circle walls. The templars torment us- especially the women- and make our lives miserable. My best friend was a known malificar. Everything I knew was in ruins. Even outside of the Circle, mages are treated like garbage. I felt the only reason Duncan wanted me was because it was not fair to take one without the other. The only skill set I have is in healing. That spirit magic does not fight darkspawn. I resisted. So Duncan invoked the Right of Conscription."

"Was the Circle truly that bad?" Alistair asked, watching Addien as she continued to braid the lengths of leather. She nodded. "And the templars?"

"Most of them are corrupt and use their authority to torment the mages," she said softly.

"Was there no one who was good to you?"

"Do you remember. . . at the Circle tower, there was a templar imprisoned and he seemed to be going a bit. . ."

"Bananas? Yes, I remember him," Alistair said.

"We were involved," she said quietly. "Well, kind of." Addien blushed. "We only kissed once. But he was sweet to me. It was forbidden, of course, so it stopped there. But mages and templars are still people. They still have feelings."

"Do you still love him?" Alistair choked out.

"Love is such a strong word. He was kind to me. He made me feel wanted. But I knew it would never last and I became detached. I don't know if I ever truly loved him, as I was never allowed to love him. But I still admire him. I still care for him, but in a different way. Does that make sense?"

"I understand. I kind of feel that way with Fallyn," he started. "I was infatuated with her. She was beautiful and strong. And she kept hinting toward things. . . But she latched onto Zevran and left me in the dust. I see now that I didn't love her. But I care for her as a friend and a sister."

Addien was flushed with jealousy. Fallyn could receive affections so easily, but for her, the one tiny forbidden romance was all she would have.

"I wish I was more like Fallyn," Addien admitted.

"Why? She's kind of. . . well, a bitch!" Alistair said with a laugh.

"She receives a lot of love. Even if it's short. She's been in love," Addien sighed.

"That's not love," Alistair stated, "It's lust. She does what's convenient for her."

"I wish Cullen would have been braver," Addien said sadly.

"Do you want sex _that_ badly?" Alistair said with a laugh.

"It's not that. Things. . . _happen_ at the tower," she choked out.

"What do you mean?" Alistair said, watching her hands fumble with the leather cords.

Addien sobbed before rushing through her words. "I gained weight and they stopped. I wasn't pretty enough for them then and-"

"_What do you mean?"_ Alistair said in horror.

Addien buried her face in her hands, the leather falling from her lap to the ground. Alistair moved to sit next to her and clutched her hands in his.

"What did they do to you?" he asked, holding her to his chest.

"They ruined me," she said, words muffled in his shirt. She threw her arms around him as the sobs overtook her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

A/N: Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! They are much appreciated!

Chapter 3

Addien awoke at Sten's gentle nudge. This was the beginning of their usual morning routine; Sten would go through most of third watch alone and just as the first rays of sunlight shone, he would nudge Addien awake to prepare breakfast. If they were lucky and camped near a water source, Sten would take a large pot and fill it with water, lug it back to came, and place it over the iron bars above the campfire so Addien could make hot oatmeal - a treat that they all were grateful for as the months in Ferelden grew colder. If not, the meal consisted of dried meats and stale bread. If they were lucky, Addien would add local fruits and nuts.

Luckily, they had made camp near a small steam and the pot was already over the campfire when Addien awoke. She thought back to the fist time she asked for Sten's assistance with a smile. She had expected him to decline, but he had nodded and retrieved the water from a nearby stream. Later, when she had asked why he was so willing to help, he had simply said, "Hunger has defeated the strongest of armies."

Addien turned to the Qunari and nodded her thanks. She shivered and pulled a few herbs from her newly reinforced satchel and added it to her mug with a fruit peel then ladled steaming water over the combination. She gestured to Sten, who grunted but handed his much larger tin mug to the mage. Sipping her tea, she began adding oats and dried fruit to the remainder of the boiling water.

The sun continued to emerge as Addien stirred the oatmeal. Soon after, Alistair emerged from his tent and helped Sten to tear down the tents. He gave Addien an awkward smile and she blushed, thinking back to the previous night.

"Part of me wishes I had become a Templar," he had said the night before as they sat beside the campfire. "I would have tried to save you from that." He had held her tightly to him for a while, savoring the feeling of her soft flesh against him. She had relished in his warmth. She had still been crying. She had forced a laugh and reminded him, "But then you would not have been a Warden."

To that, Alistair had nodded solemnly. "With what had happened to our brothers at Ostagar. . . and with what we face now. . . perhaps it would have been for the better." He sighed softly and held Addien to him tightly as her tears subsided. They spent much of the watch like this, breaking away after a few hours of silence to finish their tasks - Addien had reworked and reinforced her leather satchel and Alistair finished cleaning his armor and moved on to whittling some fallen branches he had found near camp. Leliana had relieved them and Alistair gave Addien a warm hug before they retired to their tents.

Addien jumped as she felt Alistair's hand on her shoulder, too lost in thought to hear him approach. "I. . . uh. . ." Alistair stuttered. "The tents are packed up." Addien looked over to where her tent previously stood and saw an empty clearing.

"Oh!" She said in surprise. "You didn't have to do that."

"You're always busy making breakfast for all of us in the morning. Its something I- we can do for you," he choked out. Addien smiled at him before he continued. "I packed up your tent cloth and bedroll with mine. Sten usually shoulders Leliana's and Fallyn's."

At that, Addien frowned. "You really don't have to do that."

"Nonsense!" He declared with an awkward laugh. "You may not think it, but we all appreciate you. I hate to think of what the others are up to now that you're not there. I bet they're all starving or sick from ingesting poison berries."

"Morrigan is with them," Addien reminded him with a nervous giggle.

"Like I said, sick from ingesting poison berries!" He gave her a cheesy grin.

Addien snorted loudly as she laughed. "You're horrible!"

"You wound me," he pouted mockingly. "I only tell the truth!"

"The truth about what?" Leliana said groggily as she emerged from her tent. The group allowed her to sleep longer as she had sat through the most inconvenient watch.

"Just joking on the possible misfortune of our other comrades," Alistair said with a chuckle.

"That's. . . morbid," Leliana declared solemnly ad she began to pack up.

Addien stared at Alistair before looking over to Leliana. She gave Alistair a curious look before turning back to the bubbling oatmeal. Taking the hint, Alistair rushed over to Leliana to help her break down her tent.

Addien sighed and began ladling oatmeal into Sten's now empty mug. He nodded his thanks and sat in a clear patch on the ground. Shortly after, Alistair rushed over with Leliana not too far behind.

After all were fed and the pot emptied and scrubbed, the group continued packing. Sten buckled Leliana's tend cloth and bed roll to the bottom of his pack and after filling the pot with his own belongings, loaded the pot and folding iron stand into his large leather backpack.

Alistair finished loading up his personal belongings, his and Addien's tent cloth and bedroll already rolled and buckled to the bottom of his pack. Addien sorted through hers, rebundling and pulling out a small back of valuables found on their travels. She debated for a few moments before removing a small item and walking over to Alistair. Alistair was sitting on the ground, double checking the buckles on his armor. He looked up as Addien approached.

"Um. . . Thank you. For carrying some of my things," she said quietly as she held her hand out to her fellow Warden.

"What's this?" he asked excitedly as he stood.

"Its just something I thought you might like," she said nervously.

He took the item from her outstretched hand and looked it over. It was a shiny, flat, black stone with a glowing silver rune etched into the surface. "Is that for me?" Addien nodded her head. "Really? Wow! I'm. . . wow!" He exclaimed as her stared at it in his palm.

"Thank you," she said again. "For everything."

Alistair noticed her eying the ground. She jumped as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "No Addy. Thank you," he said warmly with a smile. She returned it timidly.

"Well, let us return at the task at hand," she said after a few moments of awkward silence. "To Redcliffe!"

"To Redcliffe!" Alistair cheered.

...

The group made camp again just short of a day's walk from Redcliffe. Though they made no protests, Leliana and Addien were shivering. As the stars began to emerge in the night sky, Alistair made suggestion to stop for the night.

The group had been traveling along the bank of Lake Calenhad, offering them plenty of water and access to fish as they camped. Addien removed her boots and stockings, hiking up the hem of her robes with a length of rope around her midsection as she waded through the water with a small net. Her teeth chattered and she was shaking from the iciness of the water.

"Need any help?" Alistair offered, already in the process of removing his armor.

"Its alright," she insisted, "No need for both of us to catch our death."

"Really, I've done this before!" he said with a laugh. "I can even skewer them on my sword! They are only slightly more intelligent than darkspawn."

"I'm sure, but the water is quite freezing," she said with another shiver and teeth still chattering.

"By Andraste's flaming knickers, that's cold!" Alistair said as he waded through the water, hem of his linen pants cuffed over his knees.

Addien giggled. "Well if Andraste's knickers were set ablaze, anything would seem cold by comparison," she commented.

Alistair let out a chuckle. "See, this is why I like you!"

A few crude jokes and jests later and after several minutes, the two Wardens managed to catch a few decent sized fish. Rather, Addien caught several fish in her net as Alistair stabbed awkwardly at the water.

"I thought you said you could skewer them on your sword," Addien teased as they waded back to shore.

"Really, I was just scaring them into your net!" He insisted.

Addien giggled gave him a light playful shove. When Alistair returned it, Addien lost her footing and landed face first into the icy water. She whimpered as she stood and took Alistair's arm as he offered it. He stammered out several apologies and rushed her back to camp. Luckily, the fish did not escape.

Some borrowed clothes and warm mugs of tea later, the two Wardens sat around the campfire with Leliana and Sten waiting for the fish to cook over the fire. Alistair had draped his blanket over his fellow Warden, still apologizing for shoving her into the water.

Addien felt terribly self conscious in Leliana's borrowed clothes. They were too snug on her and Addien felt twice as large as she was. When dinner was finished, she picked at it, fearing she would make the seams burst. Leliana wandered off to the lakeside to wash up and Sten was scouting the area with Charlie, who was coaxed into going with the Qunari giant by small pieces of fish innards.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Alistair asked as he watched her pick at tiny bits of fish skewered on a thin branch.

"I feel fat," she admitted quietly.

"Preposterous!" Alistair declared, "You're just delightfully curvy."

Addien blushed and Alistair couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from being flattered. "I'm too large for the clothes Leliana borrowed to me," she admitted.

"Of course you are," Alistair started and Addien began to frown before he continued, "You're taller than her and have more. . . um . . ."

"Fat?" she said with dismay.

"No, um. . ." Alistair stuttered before making a gesture in front of him, fingers slightly curved towards his chest as he mocked cupping breasts.

Addien covered her mouth to muffle a snort and the two burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Leliana asked as she wandered back from the lake's shore.

"Alistair is just being crude and ungentlemanly," Addien said with a laugh.

"Am I really?" Alistair asked, disappointment tainting his words. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Don't be so serious," Addien teased, "Its so unlike you."

"Really, you two," Leliana said with a sigh.

"Huh?" Alistair asked as he stared at the bard.

"It is nothing," Leliana said, sighing again.

"Well, I'm going to sleep a bit before second watch," Alistair said as he stood.

Addien removed the blanket from around her shoulders to hand back to him. Alistair shook his head. "Are you sure?" Addien teased, "I kept it warm for you."

"I'll be fine, Addy. Stay warm," he insisted.

"Ok," she said softly. "Goodnight."

"Have a good night Alistair," Leliana said with a smile.

"Goodnight, ladies," Alistair said with a cheesy grin before retiring to his tent.

"So?" Leliana inquired after a few moments.

"I'm sorry?" Addien asked, confused.

"What is going on between you and Alistair?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Addien insisted, blushing.

"Is that so? So the way you blush constantly when he's around, how he's suddenly shouldering your pack, how you're nearly always eying him-"

"I do not!" Addien protested. "And he insisted on carrying my things. You know I'm capable of doing it on my own."

"The two of you are blinded," Leliana said softly.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's nothing," the Bard said with a sigh. "Get some sleep. You and Alistair are on second watch tonight." Addien rose and Leliana made sure she was still within earshot when she muttered, "Curious that he has always been scheduling you and him on watch together."

Though she couldn't see it, Leliana was positive the mage was flushed bright red.

Addien ducked into her tent, still cloaked in Alistair's blanket. She wrapped hers around her as well and once snug on her bedroll and after marveling how all of her things faintly smelled of him, she drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age.

AN: Thanks again for the follows and reviews!

Chapter 4

Addien was again gently nudged awake. She inhaled, still savoring the hint if _his _scent on her things before realizing that it was _him_, Alistair, that was attempting to coax her from her slumber. "Alistair," she mumbled. She groaned and turned over, clutching the blankets tightly around her.

"Its time for watch," he said softly.

"Mhmm," she murmured as she sat up.

"I let you sleep a little longer but I think this will be worth it," he said excitedly. "Hurry and get dressed."

Addien heard the tent flap close. She rolled off her bedroll and slipped her robes over the plain linen shirt she slept in. As she ducked out of the tent, she straightened her robes and caught sight of Alistair letting an arrow loose into the trunk of a tree several meters away. There was a series of rings painted sloppily onto the trunk and his arrow struck dead center.

Alistair spied her and smiled. "I have something for you," he said, leaning down to pick up a second bow. Addien went wide eyed as he handed it to her. "I figured we could start tonight," he continued with a nervous laugh. When Addien gave him a puzzled look, he said shyly, "I was going to teach you some physical battle skills, remember?"

"Ah," Addien gasped. "In exchange for mending your things. I forgot completely. You don't really have t-"

"I know," he said with a smirk. "But it beats sitting around the campfire in silence. Or worse, all alone. You really don't want to leave me in the cold, dark night all by my lonesome, do you?"

Addien giggled and took the offered bow. It was crude in design but functional. "Is this what you were carving?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be finished for tonight so I let you sleep a little longer. It will take a while for you to learn combat with blades. . . but this is useful too. _And _it will keep you in your usual range."

"Thank you, Alistair," Addien said with a warm smile.

Alistair smiled back. "You should smile more often," he said absently and his face flushed red. Addien turned red as well and laughed nervously.

"Ok, so, um . . . we will start with stance," he said after his bashfulness subsided. He shifted. "Plant your feet firmly on the ground shoulder width apart. and bend your knees slightly. They shouldn't lock in place." He demonstrated, bouncing a bit from his knees.

Addien did her best to mimic him, bouncing from her knees. Alistair pushed her gently and she stumbled. "Hey!"

"Your knees locked," he scolded. "One blow or shove and you're toppled over. Again."

Addien readjusted and did a slight bounce. Alistair made a gesture with his wrist, motioning for her to continue. She did.

"Okay," he said finally. "You're going to find that same center, but we're going to position you a little differently." Addien flushed as she felt his hands on the back of her legs. Realizing her discomfort, he flushed too, but continued to move her into position. "Your shoulders and hips should line up," he said as he grasped her shoulders to turn her. He slid his hands down to her hips and Addien tensed. "Sorry," he mumbles, helping her shift her hips slightly.

"I. . . its alright," she said quietly. "I'm just not used to anyone touching me. . . "

"I. . . yeah," Alistair stuttered. He placed his hands over hers, standing behind her. He helped her lift the bow and place an arrow into position. Addien shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. He chuckled and purposely breathed into her ear, causing her to squeal. He laughed again and pulled her back against him as she tried to squirm away and back into position. Alistair nudged her elbow up slightly before ordering her to release. Her arrow dived, bouncing off the bottom of the tree's trunk.

Addien groaned.

"Hey, its still better aim than most darkspawn," Alistair said, chuckling. She smiled nervously and he helped her back into position again. This time her arrow landed within the first ring. Alistair stepped back and nodded, allowing her to position herself. He arrow flew high into the branches of the tree. "Keep your elbow parallel to the ground," he instructed. This time, her arrow hit just outside the center ring.

Addien turned and smiled at him and they both gathered the arrows before she tried again. Alistair took a seat on the ground as he watched her practice. He would smile as her face lit up when she hit inside the rings. After several rounds, the tree had taken a beating and she moved to gather the arrows. When Addien moved into stance again, Alistair closed in behind her.

"I think that's enough for tonight," he murmured into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and the arrow she had been preparing to release shot into the dark. He took the crude wooden bow from her and let it fall to the ground. Alistair pulled her tightly against him by her waist. He could feel the heat radiating off her skin as she blushed, but he didn't care. He lay his head on her shoulder before whispering in her ear. "Is this alright?"

Addien shivered as she felt Alistair's hot breath in her ear. She could feel her heartbeat hammering in her head. She nodded an he pulled her tighter against him. Addien could feel his hot breath on her neck and allowed herself to fall into the same rhythm as his breathing. Addien realized and crossed her arms to cover Alistair's hands with her own. He quickly wove their fingers together. She could feel his face shift against her skin.

He was smiling - a wide, content grin. Alistair couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy - maybe back when he was fist recruited into the Wardens. This was a different kind of happiness. And she was okay with this, too, he marveled. She was okay with this, standing in the cold as he nuzzled her neck. _Maker, she smells good._

A grunt behind them caused the pair to jump and Alistair turned to see Sten glaring at them. He gave the giant an awkward smile. "Third watch," the Qunari growled. Addien pulled away from Alistair, but he held tight to her hand. He walked her back to her tent.

"Sleep well," he murmured and kissed the back of her hand. He had a big, goofy grin on his face as she disappeared into her tent. Sten eyed him with a glare, but Alistair still whistled as he gathered the discarded equipment and disappeared into his own tent.

Addien sat on her bedroll several minutes before removing her robes and curling into the blankets. She held his tightly around her, inhaling his scent - cedar and soap and a slight hint of sweat - but not at all unpleasant. She was giddy but confused, and for the moment, she tossed her confusion aside and let sleep take her.

Alistair, however, stared up at the weathered top of his tentcloth with arms behind his head as he grinned like a fool. Every so often, he would laugh to himself then sigh. Hours passed before sleep found him.

...

"So how was watch with Alistair last night?" Leliana whispered to Addien the next morning as Addien filled the bard's mug with oat porridge.

Addien blushed, "He taught me archery," she said quietly with a smile. She pointed to the tree still marked with a makeshift target.

"Oh," Leliana said, sounding disappointed. "How did that go?"

"Pretty well actually. I don't think I'd be any help in battle just yet, but it's a start," Addien admitted with a deep sigh. She looked over to Alistair's tent with a soft smile and began to eat her porridge.

"So that's all?" Leliana pressed.

"Um. . ."

"Addien," Leliana said sternly.

"Well, we hugged. And he kissed my hand," Addien said quietly.

"I knew he was up to something," the bard teased playfully.

Addien hastily ate her porridge in silence and began tearing down her tent. Within a few minutes, a very groggy Alistair, still grinning like a fool, rolled up the tentcloth and bedroll with his, buckling it to the bottom of his pack.

"Thank you. For last night," Addien said softly as she handed him a mug of steaming oat porridge. His smile widened.

"It was my pleasure, my lady," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm. He gave her hand a squeeze and she turned to scrape the remainder of the porridge from the pot for Charlie. She then took the pot to the lakefront, still blushing madly as she scrubbed it.

"You're getting pretty close with Addien," Leliana commented as she sat next to Alistair. He grinned and nodded. "Her being a mage doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?" He gawked at the bard. "She isn't a different person because of it."

"I thought it may be because you were trained as a templar," Leliana pointed out.

"Mage or not, she's still Addien," he said firmly.

"Good," Leliana said with a smile. "So what now?"

"Excuse me?" Alistair eyed the Orlesian woman.

"With Addien. What are your intentions?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "I just want to enjoy her company."

"I see," Leliana said.

Alistair eyed her again and turned to watch Addien help Sten load the large pot into his pack. She patted Charlie in the head and scratched behind his ear before standing and moving back toward the campfire.

..

"Are you nervous about going home?" Addien asked quietly as she walked beside Alistair.

"It's not really home anymore," he admitted solemnly.

"I understand," Addien said after a few moments. She looked up at him with a reassuring smile. Alistair reached over and grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers and smiled at her.

"The first place that felt like home was with the Wardens," he said. Addien nodded, flushed red from the unfamiliar feeling of holding hands. The group stopped at the entrance to Redcliffe at midday. "Here goes nothing," Alistair mumbled as he squeezed Addien's hand before they continued into the village.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age and make no profit from this work.

A/N: So, I have the next six chapters written by hand. I've been so very bored in class recently XD

Anyways, please follow or review. It keeps me encouraged to write more.

Chapter Five

Monsters. Could it really be worse than darkspawn? It was a shock to the group to find that Redcliffe was under attack each night by walking corpses.

The young man who they found standing at the bridge into Redcliffe was leading them through the Chantry. Addien was horrified when she saw the number of injured people standing in the holy place. Something definitely was amiss in Redcliffe.

Thomas approached a well dressed man, looking very out of place with a sword and shield on his back, and he turned to them. "It's...Thomas, yes?" he asked, and after the young man nodded he turned to the group. "And who are these people with you? They are obviously not simple travelers."

"No, my Lord," Thomas said with a slight bow. "They just arrived and I thought you would want to see them."

"Well done, Thomas," the man said with a smile. He stepped forward to pat the man on the shoulder. The scene seemed oddly informal to Addien. "Greetings friends," he said with his hand raised, "My name is Teagan, Bann of Rainesfere, brother to the Arl."

Alistair looked up, wide eyed. "I remember you, Bann Teagan," he said in realization. "Though the last time we met, I was a lot younger," Alistair paused and dropped his voice before awkwardly adding, "And covered in mud."

"Covered in mud?" The Bann asked after a moment. "Alistair! It is you, isn't it? You're alive! This is wonderful news!"

"Still alive, yes," Alistair said with a chuckle. "Though I am just as surprised about that, believe me."

"Indeed," Teagan said solemnly, "Loghain would have us believe that _all_ Grey Wardens, along with my nephew, amongst other things."

"Why?" Addien chimed in, "What has Loghain said about us?"

"That Loghain pulled out his own men to save them. That Cailan risked the entire nation's safety in the name of glory." The Bann's words came out almost as a growl. "Loghain calls the Grey Wardens traitors, murderers of the king. I don't believe it. It is an act of a desperate man." Teagan eyed the group. "So are you all Grey Wardens as well?"

"No," Alistair said grimly, "There are only three of us remaining in Fereldan. Addien," he continued, placing a hand on the mage's shoulder, "along with Fallyn, who is currently journeying to another part of Fereldan, and myself."

"These are our comrades," Addien added, "Leliana of Orlais and Sten of the Qunari."

"A pleasure to meet you, indeed," the Bann said with a smile, "Though I wish it were under better circumstances." His smile faded and worried lines crossed his face. "You're here to see my brother? Unfortunately, that might be a problem. Eamon is gravely ill. No one has heard from the castle in days. No guards patrol the walls, and no one has responded to my shouts. Then the attacks." Teagan sighed heavily.

"The walking corpses?" asked Addien.

The Bann nodded. "The attacks started a few nights ago. Evil things surged from the castle. We drove them back, but many perished during the assault."

"We can help," Alistair offered.

"Thank you!" Teagan exclaimed. "Thank you! This means more to me than you can guess. Thomas, please tell Murdock what transpired. Then return to your post."

"Yes, My Lord," Thomas said with a bow before excusing himself.

"Now then, there is much to do before night falls. I put two men in charge of the defense outside," Teagan explained, "Murdock, the village mayor, is outside the Chantry. Ser Perth, one of Eamon's Knights is just up the cliff at the windmill, watching the castle. You may discuss with them the preparations for the coming battle. Luck be with you, my friends."

"Shall we see what we can do here first?" Addien asked, gesturing to those taking refuge in the holy building. Alistair and Leliana nodded and turned to speak with those who were capable. Sten stood near the doorway Charlie paced beside him. When Addien began walking toward him, she noticed a young woman speaking to herself while clasping her hands together in prayer.

"I'm so scared father," she cried out. "What are we going to do?" Addien noticed her face was gaunt and there were bags forming under her eyes. The woman looked up and noticed Addien's stare. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Am I bothering you? I'll . . .I'll try to be more quiet."

"Are you alright?" Addien asked with genuine concern. "Why are you crying?"

The woman stood from her kneeling position, hem of her skirt dirty and rumpled. "Those. . . those _things_ dragged my mother away," she explained. "I don't know what happened to her but I hear her screaming all the time! Everywhere! And now my brother, Bevin, he ran off. I don't know where he is! I'm so scared they got him, too."

"What is your name?" Addien asked quietly.

"I. . .I'm sorry. My name is Kaitlyn," the girl stuttered, wiping her eyes with a soiled handkerchief.

"I am Addien. I am here with my fellow Grey Warden and our companions," Addien said. "Don't worry. I will look for him."

"You will?" Kaitlyn said, startled. "Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! Please find him."

"I will do my best," Addien said softly.

The young woman kneeled again in prayer, speaking much quieter. Her shaking hands were clutched tightly around her handkerchief. Addien turned away from the young woman and turned to notice an injured boy sitting on the stone floor. She spoke with the group surrounding the child for a moment before sending a cool healing wave over the child's broken leg.

"Do you find it wise to continue to aid those capable of helping themselves? Your efforts would be best spent elsewhere," the Qunari stated with a snarl.

"Do you propose we turn our backs on the village? Do you think it wise to let this place fall as well?" Addien countered.

"Perhaps if humans sought wisdom beyond the walls of Chantries, they might find it now and then."

"And I suppose you think the Qunari have found wisdom?" Addien retorted.

"I know," Sten insisted. "Wisdom is like breath. You need it, but no other can give you theirs."

"You are quite poetic, Sten," Addien commented.

"You find it everywhere," the giant continued, "In every moment of eternity there is a chance to find it. You have only to reach for it."

"There is some wisdom in the Chant, you know," Addien told him.

"Then someone should release it into the wild. It is in danger of dying out."

Addien paused. "What do you have against the Chantry?"

"Three Exulted Marches and the Tevinter Imperium," Sten sighed. "Tell me, where is the wisdom in crying for a derelict god to save you?"

"True, we have to save ourselves," Addien nodded.

"My people have a tale," Sten began, "A great ashkaari during his travels came upon a village in the desert. There he found the houses crumbling, the earth so dry and dead that the people tied themselves to each other for fear a strong wind would carry the ground out from under their feet. Nothing grew there except a bitter memory of gardens. The ashkaari stopped the first man he saw and asked, 'What happened here?'

'Drought came and the world changed from prosperity to ruin,' the man told him.

'Change it back,' the ashkaari replied. The villager became angry then, believing the ashkaari mocked him, for no one could simply change the world on a whim. To which, the ashkarri answered, 'Then change yourself. You make your own world.'"

"People don't make the world, Sten," Addien said with bitter sadness.

The giant eyed her. "Are you sure of that? Tell me, when you awakened after Ostagar, was the world the same as it had been before? Believe in whatever you like: absent creators or whimsical gods. Follow prophets, or ashkaari, or omens in the sky. You will find wisdom only if you seek it. Pashaara, we should move on."

"Agreed," Alistair said as he stepped beside Addien. "Let us go meet with Murdock." Addien nodded. They gathered Leliana and open the door of the Chantry, a harsh smell hitting them like a wall. There was a stench of burning flesh in the air as bodies, both human and undead burned near the docks. Addien wrinkled her nose in disgust as she felt bile rise in her throat. The smell was faint when they first arrived, but now it was a thick and grotesque taint in the air. Addien coughed several times a and covered her nose and mouth with the cuff of her sleeve.

The mage followed closely behind Alistair as Leliana pulled a handkerchief from her side pack. Sten seemed nearly unphased - if not for the slight wrinkle in his nose and pursed brow, Addien would have thought the giant was incapable of smell as well as emotion. Addien reached into her leather pouch, removing her handkerchief as well when an idea suddenly struck her. She stopped and pulled several herbs from her pack and pressed the concoction to her nose, covering the smell. Addien tapped Leliana on the shoulder and the bard held out her kerchief to be filled with herbs and spices. Leliana smiled before pressing the cloth back to her face.

"Where's mine?" Alistair whined playfully, looking back at his companions.

"Ladies are more delicate and sensitive to unpleasant scents," Leliana retorted, muffled by the square of fabric.

"Delicate is not a word I would use to describe you, Leliana," Alistair said, chuckling.

Addien wordlessly moved to dig in Alistair's side pouch as she pressed her own mask hard against her face.

"Hey! Hey!" Alistair piped before turning to his fellow Warden, who had her palm open in anticipation. When presented, she filled his cloth with similar herbs. When he pressed the cloth to his face, he was surprised to find how much the combination smelled like _her._ He inhaled deeply, savoring the smell.

The group continued to walk across the square. "Do you know who we're looking for?" Addien said to Alistair, removing the bundle from her face only long enough to speak. Alistair looked at her and nodded, pointing across the square to a mustached man.

"Murdock!" Alistair yelled loudly, pulling the bundle away from his face momentarily, "I mustache you a question!" Addien giggled into her handkerchief. "I've been waiting years to say that to him again," he told Addien, words muffled in the cloth.

"He's the only one without a mask," Addien noticed.

"I bet he has spices hidden in it to mask the smell," Alistair laughed.

As they approached, Alistair noticed how weathered his face was since last they met. "So you're the Grey Wardens, are you?" Murdock said gruffly. He eyed Addien curiously. "I didn't think they made _women_ Wardens."

"And why would you think that? I don't think darkspawn cares who kill them," Alistair said.

"I suppose there's no reason to think that Bann Teagan's lost his mind," Murdock sighed. "We aren't gonna turn aside anyone who wants to help, though. Don't take me for being an ingrate, or nothing." The mayor paused. "The name is Murdock," he introduced himself to the group, "Mayor of what's left of the village. Provided we aren't all killed and hauled off to the castle tonight."

"I am Alistair. Do you remember me? I was under the care of the Arl. . ."

"Yes, Alistair," the mayor reminisced, sadness painting his voice. "You got into my wife's gardens more than once. You are a Warden then?"

Alistair nodded. "This is my fellow Warden, Addien. And our companions Leliana and Sten. We will help you defend the village tonight."

"I've been trying to hold us together," Murdock said sadly, "But it isn't easy. Anyhow, you're here."

"What can we do to help?" Addien asked, pulling her cloth away to speak with the mayor.

"We need what little weapons and armor we got repaired, and quickly, or half of us will be fighting without either," Murdock started. "Owen's the only man who can do it, but the stubborn fool refuses to even talk. If we are going to be ready for tonight, we need that bastard's help."

"I will see what I can do," Addien offered.

"I'd appreciate it," Murdock said. "If he doesn't help, he'll die like the rest of us. What good will that do anyone then?"

The group stepped aside and Addien began thinking. "I'll speak with Owen," she offered after a moment. "Sten, I believe you have business with a dwarf." The giant nodded. "Take Charlie with you. Alistair, do you know of a family daughtering a girl named Kaitlyn? Her brother has gone missing."

"Consider it taken care of," Alistair said with a smile.

Addien returned his smile and continued, "Leliana -"

"I will speak with Ser Perth and see what we can do for him," Leliana finished. Addien nodded in agreement.

The group began to separate, but Alistair lingered to speak with Addien. "You're amazing!" he said. Addien flushed crimson and she hoped the handkerchief covered enough of her face. "I don't care what Fallyn says, you _are_ a leader, and a much better one than she is."

A found boy, an empty promise, some careless threats, some hope, and a reclaimed sword later - with dusk soon approaching- the group gathered in the square once more.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates. My laptop no longer functions, and i've just now figured out how to post from my phone. I am so terribly, terribly sorry for any grammar our spelling errors. Again, I'm posting from my phone and lack a full keyboard. Thank you for all of your support. I have about twelve chapters currently hand written and am in the very slow process of inputting into my phone.

Chapter Six

Nock. Draw.  
Addien took a deep breath, arms shaking. She was perched on one of the higher cliffs with Alistair, Sten, Leliana, and Charlie below, awaiting the onslaught of creatures from the castle. Her mission: knight the barrels of oil below with her arrow.

Addien and Alistair had spent much of the afternoon working on her aim. She was concerned that she would be of no use once the creatures began swarming. Addien was afraid she would be a burden, needing someone to protect her while she cast defensive spells and healed the injured from afar.

"You're not ready yet!" Alistair had insisted.

"I can't always rely on you to protect me," Addien sighed. "I can stand on a cliff, out of the fight. I can still cast up there."

Fallyn had rolled her eyes. Alistair sighed in defeat.

That was before Leliana found the oil barrels. Now, several hours later, as the sun was disappearing along the horizon, Addien stood firmly on the cliff as promised. Alistair had worked on her aim, making sure she could hit the target from that distance. Dozens of holes now dotted an empty barrel, currently discard along the cliff side.

Addien's elemental skills had always left much to be desired. Fire and ice in particular were always difficult for the withdrawn warden. She had always had problems sparking kindling right in front of her; lighting the barrels would be impossible from her position on the cliff. Addien nearly fainted when it was suggested that she be the one to ignite the oil.

Addien held the simple bow Alistair had carved in shaking hands. The last rays of sunlight disappeared and everyone was tense. Though her shaking had now stopped, Addien watched the path below with her breath tightly locked in her chest as she waited for her signal. The militia, what now remained of it, stood waiting with their arms drawn.

She gasped as the first of the walking dead trickled down the path. She breathed in deeply, looking down to Alistair for his signal. He was occupied with the first trickle of corpses and Addien worried. Several moments passed, and no signal left Addien feeling useless. She released her arrow into the skull of the creature approaching Alistair. He lunged away in surprise, stealing a glance up to Addien, who was quickly readying another arrow.

"Behind you!" she screamed, snapping Alistair out of his daze. He turned, sword raised, and his blade clashed loudly with the crude sword wielded by the zombie. Finding no give, he bashed his shield against the decaying soldier and the corpse flew apart. Alistair was vaguely aware of Addien picking off stray rotten warriors with her arrows. He looked up the path leading to Castle Redcliffe, a second wave of corpses emerging in a swarm.

"Now, Addy!" he bellowed, raising his sword high as he charged into the first of the new wave.

Addien frantically attempted to ignite the end of her arrow with magic, cursing herself for not bringing one of the lit stakes lighting the paths below. After several tries with no success, she took aim and ahoy down one of the corpses that had made it's way past the militia to head toward the village. She readied another arrow and tried again. After a deep breath, she succeeded and gave a whistle to let the others know to clear the area.

The arrow now blazing, she released it into a barrel. The explosion knocked several of the zombies back and many more attempted to walk through the lingering flames to fall seconds later as their remaining flesh burned straight through to the bone.

Addien moved to cover her nose to the renewed smell of burning flesh. Her quiver tipped on the strap in the process, sending many of her arrows to the ground and a few to slide down the edge of the cliff. She quickly knelt down and scrambled to recollect the fallen arrows when something caught her eye.

Addien screamed as she fumbled to prepare another arrow, sending it flying into the crumbling skull of the walking corpse just a few steps from where she knelt. She looked down at the path into the village.

"The lake!" Addien screamed,.letting another arrow fly. "There's more at the lake!"

Alistair looked up when she screamed, watching her take down two creatures while on her knees, before he ran.

Addien was panicking, tears streaming down her face as more of the creatures ran toward her. Shaking, she nocked another arrow and released. It plummeted to the ground at the feet of the intended target. She howled in fear, having no time to ready another arrow. She slashed her bow out in front of her, catching the back of the corpse's knee. The bottom of the leg crumbled under it, and continued toward the frightened mage, using it's arms to move itself forward. Addien kicked at the skull before struggling to stand. She screamed while driving the hard heel of her boot into it's skull with a sickening crunch.

Addien bent quickly to pick up another arrow and sent it flying into the nearest approaching zombie. She dragged her foot slightly in the dirt the remove the blackened brain matter from her heel. Just as she bent for another arrow, Alistair slammed his shield into the the corpse quickly approaching her. It flew to pieces.

"I thought I wouldn't need to protect you," he said with a smirk before running off to the lakefront.

"Ass!" She called after him, picking up the fallen arrows before taking aim again.

Several hours later as the first rays of sun creeped over the horizon, the assault finally stopped. Addien had long since run out of arrows, and had picked up a discarded shield to slam her weight into any that had approached her. Her body now ached and her knees were near the point of buckling under her. She sighed in relief as she sent a regenerative spell to wash over her, relieving some of the fatigue.

"Is it over?" she asked timidly as she approached the others gathered at the front of the Chantry.

"Dawn arrives and we survived the night!" Teagan exclaimed, "We are victorious!" The villagers cheered as Addien moved to stand beside her companions. Alistair gave her a weak smile as she approached.

Teagan continued, "And though this victory came at great cost, we must remember none of us would be here if not for the heroism of these good folk beside me." Teagan turned to Addien as he spoke again. "Thank you, My Lady. Truly, the Maker smiled on us when he sent you here in our darkest hour."

"M-me?" Addien stuttered as Teagan took her hand and bowed slightly.

The reverend mother's voice boomed, "Let us bow our heads and give honor to those who lost their lives in defense of Redcliffe."

Teagan straightened, but his hand lingered on Addien's for a moment longer before he dropped his hand to his side, bowed his head, and turned to the crowd. "Murdock of Redcliffe," he bellowed once more, "Mayor and beloved father, we salute you."

"You and so many others who have perished here, walk with He who is your Maker. Long may you know the peace of His love," the reverend mother spoke.

"With the Maker's favor, the blow we delivered today is enough for me to enter the castle and seek out your arl," Teagan announced, "Be wary and watch for signs of renewed attack. We shall return with news as soon as we are able." Teagan turned to the Wardens and companions. "Wardens, we have no time to waste. Meet me at the mill. We can talk further there."

"I don't understand," Addien admitted quietly as she turned to Alistair when the crowd dispersed.

"What do you mean?" Alistair said, yawning. He moved to stretch, then quickly winced, clutching his side in pain.

"Are you hurt?" Addien gasped, helping lower Alistair to shit on the Chantry steps. She noticed to blood seeping from the gap in his armor.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, but he hissed when Addien released the buckled on his torso.

"Leliana," Addien said, turning to the woman, "would you mind bringing me some clean water and cloths? I don't have enough mana to heal this quite yet and we need to clean the wound to prevent infection." The bard nodded before rushing off. "Why didn't you say anything?" Addien scolded, turning to her fellow warden.

"You're amazing," Alistair sighed as she gently pulled away his tunic.

"You're delusional," she scolded again, pulling a poultice from her pack before examining the wound and blood soaked under tunic. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"You really are," he insisted, hissing as she pulled some of the debris from his wound with a small set of prongs. "I can't believe how fast you picked up archery."

Addien couldn't help the redness that colored her cheeks. "I had a great teacher," she said softly, continuing to remove the bits of debris and discard them into a worn bit of cloth. Leliana returned quickly with a small pail of water and Addien made quick work of cleaning the wound.

"Here," the bard offered, handing the mage a small vial of glowing blue liquid. "It was all I could find."

"Thank you!" Addien said, surprised at the woman's generosity. Addien uncorked the bottle and downed the lyrium potion before cleaning the wound. She hovered her hand over the mangled flesh, fingers tingling as she knit the flesh together again.

"Amazing," Alistair said again.

"It's going to scar," she muttered. Her eyes lingered on his torso as she helped him back into the blood soaked tunic. His chest was already speckled with lines of pink, puckered flesh. Her face grew warm again as she helped him buckle his armor.

"You surprise me, Kadan," Sten scoffed as he leaned against the Chantry. She raised her brow at his comment. He continued, "I don't understand. You look like a woman."

Addien couldn't help but chuckle at the giant's observation. She helped Alistair to stand, noticing he had a curious smile playing on his lips. "Last I checked, I was," she said, turning to the qunari, "Unless something changed overnight that I'm not aware of."

The group began to move through the square and she made sure to catch both Sten's and Alistair's attention before she cupped her small breasts through her pale mage robes. She wiggled her hips a little to press her thighs together. "Nope, still female!"

Alistair snorted with laughter, but Sten remained stoic. "You are a Grey Warden. So it follows that you can't be a woman."

"That doesn't make any sense, Sten," Leliana chimed in.

The qunari turned to the Orlesian bard, "You understand my confusion, then."

"Not precisely, no," Leliana chuckled.

Sten growled, "Women are priests, artisans, shop keepers, or farmers. They do not fight."

"Some women fight," Leliana said, gesturing to her daggers.

"Why would women ever wish to be men?" Sten nearly shouted.

"They don't wish to be men," Addien added, "They wish to be someone who fights."

Sten growled, obviously irritated. "Do women also wish to live on the moon? That's as attainable." Addien narrowed her eyes at the qunari, as did Leliana. "I don't know what to make of you. Perhaps this is a quality of Grey Wardens I had not heard about."

"Grey Wardens do what is necessary to defeat the Blight," Addien hissed before ending ahead of the group to meet with Teagan. 


End file.
